The Angel's Kiss
by LiliXLover
Summary: Lili's passionate kisses are like the touch of angel's kiss, soft and gentle. This is a story through her eyes of a world of love.


**THE ANGELS KISS**

The two were curled up in their seats, facing each other without a twitch of movement. He leaned over and took her hand, they knew at that moment it was the right time. Lili lifted her long slender fingers and ran them down his cheek and finally around his neck. Then they kissed their lips so soft together. He placed Lili gently on the bed and kissed her neck over and over again, while slowly moving his hands down her whole beautiful body. He longed to be with her, it wasn't just simply wanting to touch her, it was because being with her made him gladly forget suffering and pain which made him feel alive again. Lying next to Lili was more than he could take, she was so beautiful, the perfect girl who has just entered his life. Her long legs curled around him, her feet rubbing against his calf. He ached for her, he couldn't get enough of her, the way her long blonde hair smelt, the way she slowly touched him with her fingers, her cute laugh, her big blue exotic eyes, her smile which melted his insides, everything on her made him crave. She was remarkable; her fair skin was simply angelic which suited her Monegasques face. Before he could react, Lili stripped him shirtless; she began clawing his hair, smiling widely. She wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed him, Lili let out an adorable giggle which pierced him immediately, she really was perfect.

Lili awoke in a sudden surprise, "What, What was that all about? Sebastian stood beside her, "Good morning Miss Lili, I hope you are ready for the celebration today" .

Lili smiled widely "Of course I'm ready Sebastian wouldn't miss today for anything". Lili arose from her bed and poked her head out of her balcony, and closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, she could hear the sweet tune the musicians played.

THE CELEBRATION PART 1

Today was a very special celebration for the people of Monaco, when every year the honourable royal family celebrated with its entire people regardless of status or ranking. Every grand boulevard and narrow ally was strung with magnificent gold and blue banners, some of these had markings of generation old symbols of the royal family, and others were simple and plain. Musicians played in every single plaza both large and small alike, reminiscing the musicians of old.

Standing with the Prince was one of his best friends, Rochefort who might have been one of the richest yet kindest of men in the world. It was Rocheforts daughter Emilie who turned heads everywhere, she was young, very young around sixteen years of age and yet she looked like a young woman. She was tall, much taller than most of the women and even some of the men, she had a curvaceous figure , covered in a silk white dress, her honey blonde hair reached down to her hips with flower petals specked on her hair. To exceed her beauty even more, her bright sky blue eyes seemed to smile everywhere she went which again was evenly matched with her milky white skin, which to anyone was true beauty at its peak. Along with loyal butler and servant Sebastian, the Rochefort family followed the prince to the ballroom where the real show was about to begin and unfold.

"This looks interesting, very interesting", said a young man with very dark chocolate brown eyes narrowing to observe Emilie, her father and escort who were making their way into the ballroom. "Who do you suppose they are?" her questioned the greying middle aged man with silver eyes to his left.

"Well, the Rochefort family of course", chuckled the man. "They are one of the most important families in Monaco, hence why they are very close to the royal family".

"So, out of our league right?" chuckled the younger man.

"Yes, indeed they are". The two continued to roam the city which was still in uproar from the celebration, "Let's just enjoy the good times my friend".

* * *

><p><strong>I hope people enjoy this story, I suppose I might add a few more chapters to this story. I'm glad I can still continue to write, sorry for a long delay.<strong>


End file.
